


你我一生

by Elena159



Series: 今夏系列 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 洛夫伦意识到自己爱上了一个人，并且这个人是他的队友，而他对此欣然接受。





	你我一生

**Author's Note:**

> 今夏系列，半现实向利物浦2018-19赛季总结  
cp沙漏，哼花VA两小只隆包嘴炮组克洛普/布瓦奇提及  
*今夏系列共享同一世界观，取材自现实但不完全对照现实

当地时间2018年5月26日，基辅奥林匹克体育场，皇家马德里3-1利物浦，获得2017-18赛季欧洲冠军联赛冠军。

当地时间2018年6月25日，伏尔加格勒体育场，沙特阿拉伯2-1埃及，埃及小组赛三战皆负，小组出局。

2018年7月11日，圣彼得堡体育场，克罗地亚2-1英格兰（加时），进入俄罗斯世界杯决赛。

* * *

洛夫伦意识到自己爱上了一个人，并且这个人是他的队友，而他对此欣然接受。

“爱”或者“爱自己的队友”对他来说都不是什么新鲜的词汇，对于后者更谈不上不可接受的想法，这一半要归功于他的俱乐部队长和中场搭档，另一半要归功于他的国家队队长和中场搭档，看起来中场总是彼此互相吸引的，不是吗？

他在利物浦看惯了亨德森和拉拉纳隐秘地或者热烈地表达着爱意，他和拉拉纳在同一年转会利物浦，与大多数现在的队友们相比，他大概是为数不多的完整见证了这段感情的人——仅从理论上看起来如此，事实上洛夫伦大约也有些粗线条，直到两人向更衣室坦白他们的恋情，才仿佛得到了确证似的，更遑论他是否知晓两人究竟是怎样开始的。

而国家队是完全不同的，俱乐部一年到头有将近九个月的时间在一起，国家队则只有零散的几周国际比赛日，除了世界杯、欧洲杯这种长赛会，更不要说好多年来莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇不跟他效力于同一联赛，一年除了国际比赛日也不怎么见面。克罗地亚国家队的更衣室当然都知道莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇的恋情，但当决赛前，他偶然回更衣室找东西时，见到拉基蒂奇坐在莫德里奇大腿上，双手捧着他们队长的脸，看起来下一秒就要发生点什么时，他还是吓了一跳然后迅速退出了更衣室。

一部分的洛夫伦非常想找个人吐槽一下自己的队长和队长的男友，比如说——他想起了他的俱乐部队友，总是在他身边笑得好像什么顾虑都没有的萨拉赫，而另一部分的自己则知道这也许并不合适，不完全是更衣室的事不应为外人道，洛夫伦也不会直接在what‘app里给萨拉赫发个消息，“Hi Mo，你最近感觉怎么样？我感觉很不爽，我看到Luka 和Ivan差点在更衣室里搞起来了。”更重要的是，这个时机并不合适。

洛夫伦已经很久没有和萨拉赫联系了，自从埃及从世界杯出局之后。

这个夏天始于安菲尔德的五个进球与罗马奥林匹克球场艰难但守住了总比分，获得了通往基辅的门票，以及在联赛中确保的下赛季欧冠席位。而基辅之夜与太多的泪水联系在了一起，萨拉赫受伤含恨离场，张伯伦有心杀贼无力回天，卡里乌斯的惊天失误，亨德森为他辩护的“我们作为一个球队来到这里，我们也是作为一个球队输掉了这场决赛。”再之后世界杯到了，还没有完全康复的萨拉赫无力独自扛起一支球队出线，埃及的世界杯之旅止步小组赛。而克罗地亚小组头名出线，淘汰赛磕磕绊绊，两次点球一次加时，如今他们即将站在决赛赛场，面对大力神杯一步之遥，这或许是他们职业生涯最重要的一场比赛。

他感觉到一些隐约的腹痛，早些时候就已经开始了，世界杯这样的大赛中，用药必须慎之又慎，他们的随队医生已经为他的腹痛、拉基蒂奇的高烧、苏巴西奇的伤势谨慎又竭尽全力地医治，以确保他们能为决赛做最好的准备，而洛夫伦觉得他已经做好了准备。

他在整个赛程中不止一次地想起萨拉赫，有时就像现在想对他说说自己遇到的奇闻异事，有时想安慰他，有时想听听他想对自己说什么，更多时候是无缘无故地想起他，或者说，无缘无故地想念他，在想起他时自己总会感到腹痛——这两件事之间没有任何关系，客观地说，但他总是一厢情愿地这样联想，尤其是在与英格兰的半决赛之前踩场，他与亨德森的拥抱当然值得利物浦官方骄傲地大书特书，俱乐部与国家队微妙地重合令他由不得会想，如果有一天克罗地亚与埃及在世界杯见面会是怎样的场景。但今年不会了，四年后，谁知道呢？

或许中场总是有谜一样的吸引力，但他更喜欢自己的前锋队友，即使大部分时候他们的位置在球场上是最远的。但他喜欢那些在远端的奔跑，喜欢那些那样美妙的进球，喜欢那个英超处子赛季恣意挥洒的埃及法老王。

他也许很早就爱上了萨拉赫，他不知道也懒得自己探究这到底起始于什么时候，等决赛结束，他或许会更有时间思考，这只是一厢情愿还是能得到对方相同的回应。

* * *

打满七场世界杯比赛的球员比队友们晚归梅尔伍德，在世界杯期间始终困扰着他的腹痛仍然阴魂不散地缠绕着他，这使他季前备战的时间几乎都要在梅尔伍德的病床上度过。

萨拉赫会时不时来看看他，坐在他的身旁说着老套的笑话，他大约是出于让他的养病时光不那么无聊的好意，这也确实起到了不错的效果，不过洛夫伦仍然要指出——“不要总试图逗我笑了，牵扯着有点疼。”

“抱歉，”萨拉赫揉了揉他的头发，像洛夫伦自己经常揉他一样，这让洛夫伦怀疑他是不是被报复了，“但你什么时候才能回来呢？”

洛夫伦心里一动，“你是在想我吗？”

出乎他意料的，萨拉赫点了点头。

“他说他想我。”在洛夫伦逐渐好转，开始恢复训练后，他对亨德森说。

“那不好吗？”亨德森在夏天踢了不少比赛，赛季开始初也需要逐渐恢复训练与储备体能，于是有很多的时间和洛夫伦在一起恢复，在训练间隙，洛夫伦把自己对萨拉赫的感情向他倾诉。

“这么说吧，他想我，但他也想Ox和其他人，这是关于‘队友’的事情，而不是关于别的。”

“那么你心里的，‘非队友’的事情，是什么样的？你想要Mo怎样回答你？”亨德森放下手里的水瓶，意味不明地笑看着他，“是需要Mo欲语还休，因为羞于承认的小心思难以启齿，最后再扭扭捏捏地承认，还是需要他热烈而激动地说虽然也想念其他队友，但你是最特殊的那一个？“

“收收那些言情文学吧，那不适合你，Skip，你和Ads已经够言情了。”洛夫伦被亨德森的言情小说剧情说得有点凌乱，但问题依然存在，“不过，Adam一开始会告诉你吗——我的意思是，你怎么知道在他的眼里你也是‘最特殊的‘？”

“一开始我并不知道，”亨德森抬起头，似乎陷入了对往事的回忆中，“我想他是我们之中更早想通这一点的那个人。”

其实从洛夫伦的直觉上看，这是一个很合理、没什么可以质疑的答案，“所以，我需要等待？”

“Stevie曾经教过我很多事情，”亨德森露出一个隐约的浅笑，“其中之一是，人们在年少时候总是想去追逐天边的彩虹，但或许对于他们来说，最需要的恰恰是枕畔留着的一盏明灯。喜欢上一个人，或者对一个人有好感是再容易不过的事了，难的是真正的相知携手长相守。”

“但是，”洛夫伦接着问，“谁也无法从一开始就分辨出来喜欢的人会是彩虹还是明灯。”

“是的，你可以只是他的彩虹，但也可以成为他的明灯。你需要给自己一点时间，也给Mo一点时间，有些时候，近在眼前的，反而是最容易忽略的。”

与亨德森的对话让洛夫伦反复思考了很久，结论是仅仅是喜欢，还是要更进一步，大概是一个需要发挥高度的主观能动性的过程。

换一句话说，喜欢总是不容易确定，但讨厌却是显而易见。也许他可以一步步试探，如果萨拉赫讨厌他、排斥他的接触，他也大可以把一段刚萌芽不久的感情保持在心底自己生长。

虽然在感情上有点纠结，但到了行动阶段他又是雷厉风行一派，恰好新赛季伊始，工作人员在梅尔伍德的餐厅里布置了一番，邀请一线队队员、教练组及工作人员为将要到来的赛季聚餐。

相对其他人洛夫伦到的有些晚，晚餐还没有准备好，大家也不着急入座，一群一群地围在一起闲聊。洛夫伦望向四周寻找萨拉赫，他正和马内、凯塔他们聚在一起，似乎也频频望向门口。洛夫伦走过去，成功地挤进了马内与萨拉赫之间，萨拉赫往另一边靠了靠给他腾出一点空间。

即便如此，他们现在的位置也过于靠近了，虽然更衣室本身就是个亲密度爆满的地方，比这更近的时刻也不是没有，但是赛后的更衣室，一切总是和肾上腺素之类的东西联系在一起，人们通常认为这是一种非常态，而不像现在——就是普通的时刻，挤在人群之中，萨拉赫的手臂紧紧贴着他的，菲尔米诺正在讲笑话，洛夫伦半途进来没头没尾地也不抓不住笑点，而萨拉赫笑起来扯着他的衣角，整个人也贴在他身上轻颤着，洛夫伦顺势搂着萨拉赫的腰，而萨拉赫也没有挣扎或者排斥。

大约是试探性的黏在一起没有被排斥，当萨拉赫想溜进厨房找点东西吃时，洛夫伦自觉地跟了上去，“天黑，我怕你出来迷路了。”

为了营造气氛，餐厅里确实比较暗，这带来的另一个好处是洛夫伦可以把萨拉赫的表情当作不存在——他确实看不太清楚，他猜想萨拉赫应当是用惯常的、看什么荒诞事情的表情看着自己，不过，他可不想管那么多了。

“梅尔伍德的餐厅就这么大，我还能迷路到哪儿去？”洛夫伦隐约听到了萨拉赫轻轻的笑声，但他并没有阻止自己跟着。

仍在忙碌的工作人员对两个“不速之客”非常热情，他们拿了一堆甜点与水果后便准备回到餐厅，而附近突然传出的罗伯逊的声音阻止了他们的脚步，“……少放一点，别太多了。”

隔着一堵墙，他们望过去看到了罗伯逊和阿诺德正在往一个饮料杯子里倒着什么，看瓶子的样式可能是某种克洛普喜欢的啤酒，他们听到罗伯逊接着说，“早知道应该拿Milly的利宾纳试一试。”

“都是果汁兑进去也没什么特别的，”阿诺德四处看看想找地方把“作案工具”收起来，两人赶忙缩在墙后面，“还是拿酒刺激一点。”

就知道Trent心里住这个小恶魔，洛夫伦想。

“等等，Trent，别急，”阿诺德似乎准备把加好酒的饮料端走了，两人又探出头来，看到罗伯逊插入吸管上的柠檬开的口撕了几下，“我们得做个记号，不然这个玩笑开到Mo、Sadio那里就不好了。”

洛夫伦拉着萨拉赫抄近路回去，往其他正在聊天的人群里丢了一些水果和点心，罗伯逊和阿诺德还没有回来，直到他们又回到了原来的地方，把拿来的食物分给了马内他们，罗伯逊和阿诺德才一人端着一个托盘回来，托盘上是各种饮料，隔得太远他们也无法分辨哪杯是那个罗伯逊做过记号的、加了一些啤酒的饮料。

菲尔米诺和莫雷诺顺手从盘子里拿了几杯带回来放到他们面前桌上，他们显然没有注意到罗伯逊和阿诺德想要叫住他们的表情，但一直盯着他们的洛夫伦注意到了，萨拉赫扫过了一圈吸管上的柠檬片，果然有一个是不太一样的，“那边还没有饮料，”萨拉赫往另一边克洛普、亨德森、米尔纳他们聊天的方向偏了偏头，然后似乎毫不经意地，拿起了那杯被DIY过的果汁以及另一杯普通的，塞到了洛夫伦手里，自己也拿了一杯，“Dej，我们把这些拿到Hendo他们那里吧。”

洛夫伦点点头，罗伯逊顺势把自己盘子上的饮料放在他们桌前，阿诺德走了几步过来，“我和Robbo端过去吧，我们正好要回那边。”

那个被DIY过的饮料又放回了他们的托盘，危机解除，洛夫伦依旧好奇那杯特殊的饮料会花落谁家，不由得盯着阿诺德手里的托盘，萨拉赫扯了扯他，口型示意他静静等着，他好奇的事总会知道结果的。

果然过了不久，就听到另一边奥里吉剧烈地咳嗽了几声，“这是什么？”他指着面前的酒杯。

周围的工作人员立刻拿走了饮料检查，克洛普和亨德森也过来查看情况，“似乎是加了点酒？”奥里吉渐渐平复下来，“我想这是个恶作剧，不一定是什么事故。”

“这可能说明你是那个最幸运的，”大家渐渐围过来，萨拉赫突然出声，“新赛季还长着呢，等着看吧，我想你肯定是那个‘被选中的人’。”

* * *

无论他们怎么看待感情上的事情，这个赛季都需要无可改变地、沿着它的道路进行下去。利物浦在联赛中做的非常好，尽管他们看起来有过多的平局，但赛程要在年底才过半，他们起先紧咬着卫冕冠军，而在曼城输给切尔西后，十二月初，他们甚至建立起了微弱的领先优势。

但在欧冠的路上，事情就没那么乐观了。在小组赛阶段，他们排在第三档被抽入了死亡之组——这不能完全归咎于运气，当第三档有利物浦这样的球队时，大概率进哪个组会把哪个组变成死亡之组。而到目前为止，他们在欧冠的客场输得一塌糊涂，上次的客场胜绩甚至要追溯到上赛季在伊蒂哈德球场的四分之一决赛第二回合。

但好在随着欧冠小组赛渐至尾声，他们仍然保留有出线的主动——虽然他们的小组赛末轮对手那不勒斯也是，而且看起来晋级的几率比他们大得多，社交网络上充斥着他们晋级的需要的条件，一场零封的胜利，或者两球领先。好消息是利物浦的主场战绩向来出色，克洛普治下的欧战主场保持不败，2018年全年安菲尔德未曾落后过，坏消息的话，十二月的英超已经足够刺激，再加上周中的欧冠——红军球迷在主帅“站着看球”的号召下，纷纷捧起了速效救心丸，准备迎接他们的生死战。

与那不勒斯的比赛艰难又充满了意外，对于对手来说一场0-0的平局是可以接受的，而对利物浦则不然。双方在高强度的拼抢下创造了不少机会，也浪费了不少机会，直到那不勒斯防线上偶然的疏忽，埃及法老挺身而出，打出了关键进球。埃及之王从来不会让球迷们失望，在数不清的欧战之夜，他都是那明亮的星辰，也是锋利的刀刃，他为红军开路，也为红军护航。

1-0，如果他们将这个比分保持到终场，利物浦将拿到C组最后一张欧冠十六强的入场券。两队的锋线一次次考验着对手的防线，却均不曾再有建树，直到补时阶段，利物浦的一次集体松懈，在无人逼抢下卡列洪轻松地将球吊入禁区，范戴克和法比尼奥禁区内冒顶，洛夫伦在后漏人，米利克接球调整打门时，与门将的距离不过两三米，这对于一位顶级射手来说几乎是必进球，利物浦再次站在了悬崖边上——然而这一次，阿利松将球挡了出去。

洛夫伦迅速封堵了米利克的补射，并将球清出了禁区，那不勒斯仍在不断起球传中，直到裁判响哨示意冲撞门将犯规，这轮危险的攻势才结束，阿利松被撞倒在地还没起来，范戴克按着他的肩膀一阵猛晃，等他站起来后，罗伯逊走过去与他击掌拥抱。

终场哨响，他们守住了一场零封，从悬崖边上起死回生。关上更衣室的门，所有人都在欢庆胜利，对于他们来说这庆祝是短暂的，毕竟周末的双红会可万万不能掉以轻心，但无论如何，今晚都是尽情庆祝的时刻。

或许是更衣室的气氛太过热烈，或许是extra luv的歌声，或许是周围队友们来来往往没有人注意到在门口思考人生的他，萨拉赫刚从通道内回来，洛夫伦抱了抱他，突然凑过去在他的脸上亲了一下，然后迅速坐回了自己的座位上。

萨拉赫似乎呆在原地，沙奇里正好路过拉过萨拉赫，“站在门口干什么，快过来Mo。”洛夫伦在自己的座位上观察着萨拉赫，他没看向自己这边，神色一如往常地和大家闹了起来。

这反倒让本来一时冲动担心不好收场的洛夫伦有些不爽，不明白萨拉赫究竟是怎么想的，或许萨拉赫就是不在乎呢？毕竟，亲自己的队友是很正常的一件事，有些关键进球的时刻，庆祝的时候谁跟谁没有亲过，但现在是赛后了——那也没什么，赛后比这更暧昧的亲吻也多的是，更衣室暗地里八卦的老队长杰拉德和阿隆索的定情一吻，利物浦还没点传统了不是？

就这么目不转睛地盯着他是不是不太好？就好像自己真的别有企图一样，但自己仿佛也确实不是毫无想法，洛夫伦纠结着，人群在他眼前走过来走过去都不怎么在意，倒是范戴克和阿利松一左一右坐到他身边，“想什么呢在这儿发呆？”

“没有没有。”洛夫伦收回了目光。

* * *

待到圣诞节前，12月的魔鬼赛程只剩下了最后两场，他们有个短暂的圣诞假，再回归准备节礼日在主场与纽卡斯尔的比赛。

更衣室里的氛围还是一如既往地轻松，只范戴克四处转悠，像是在找什么东西，罗伯逊顺口问了句，“在找什么呢？”

“一个圣诞礼物，”范戴克走了一圈没找到，又回到了自己的柜子附近，“我记得我放在这边准备今天拿回去的。”

“什么东西？”洛夫伦问，“不太隐私的话，我们都能帮你找找。”

“我还没拆，是个盒子，大约这么大。”范戴克比划了一下，“用红色的纸包装的，上面扎着一条黄丝带。”

“去客场前你就把它拿回家了，”门将的训练有些让门将教练不满意的地方，于是加练了他们一会儿，阿利松刚进门，边摘手套边说，“放卧室衣柜里了。”

“哦对，我想起来了，谢谢你baby。”

阿利松说得轻松，范戴克答得也随意，可更衣室一瞬间就寂静了下来，倒不在乎范戴克叫个什么亲密的称呼，只是单凭两人熟练地谈起家里的事毫不解释，也知道两人如今关系不寻常。

亨德森抬起头看了一眼，又接着整理自己的东西，米尔纳气定神闲地喝水，维纳尔杜姆倒是早知道自己荷兰老乡的新恋情，也没有表现地很激动，更衣室一副“我们什么大风大浪没见过”和“连搞死敌前队长都有搞自己队友算什么”的淡定，让洛夫伦想抓住范戴克好好问个清楚的心直痒痒。

你们在一起了？

你们那么确定对方会和你在一起吗？

如果被拒绝了怎么办？

“是的。不确定才要问。拒绝了也没什么尴尬的，不是谁都一定要喜欢谁，喜欢是结好又不是结仇，没必要预设拒绝了会怎样。我开始也不确定Ali是否喜欢我，甚至不确定我是否也是喜欢而非吊桥效应——你知道的，后卫对可靠门将的信赖——直到我后来我刻意去关注他那些非门将的时刻，你知道，那些场外的，他的吉他，他是世卫组织的形象大使等等，我终于确定他对我的吸引不只是球场上，于是我去问了他，幸运的是他也同我有相似的想法。”

走出更衣室原是好奇的洛夫伦，在受到了“为什么他们才认识多久就在一起了而自己和Mo认识一年半了还在纠结”的暴击后，又受到了秀恩爱的叠加暴击。

“——再者说了，”范戴克猝不及防地来了个转折，“我看Mo肯定喜欢你，如果你问，他大概率——”范戴克似乎想到了什么，停顿了一下，“你总要问问他才知道的。”

“我没有——等等，你怎么知道是Mo的？”

范戴克带着同情的目光看着他，“整个更衣室除了你们两个纠结的，谁看不出来你们总是黏在一起，而且在彼此身边一直那么开心，你们根本就是很喜欢对方的陪伴，不是吗？”

洛夫伦点点头，他不能在这里输给范戴克，圣诞节这个时间点也再好不过了。告别了范戴克，洛夫伦立刻拿出手机打开What's APP，“晚上有安排吗？”

大约是有点怕对方直接回个“有”的心虚，他有补了一句，“如果没有的话，或许我们可以一起庆祝圣诞节？”

等待的时间有些长，洛夫伦甚至想先做些别的事情，分散一下他一分钟看一眼有没有回复的注意力，不过萨拉赫的回复还是到了，“抱歉，我和Sadio有约了。”

好吧，洛夫伦叹了一口气，但是，他和马内一起过圣诞节？当然不是怀疑什么，在萨拉赫最初转会来利物浦的时候两人确实经常在一起，马内一向很愿意帮助这些初来乍到的球员，比如去年的萨拉赫，比如今年的凯塔。后来萨拉赫与大家熟悉后，和洛夫伦一起的时候又多了起来，在凯塔到来之前，马内又恢复到了在利物浦“独行”的状态。

晚上洛夫伦孤独地抱着自家“洛基”的时候，利物浦的球员名宿们纷纷刷屏自己的圣诞照，他突然意识到了一点，萨拉赫的回应是种婉拒，他和马内哪里是会过圣诞节的。

这是洛夫伦第一次想起这个事实，或许横亘在他们面前的有未明的心意，但未明的心意总有确定或否认，可有些天堑鸿沟，却非人力能及。他们也许刻意忽略过，但它就在那里，不来不去。

* * *

萨拉赫躺在沙发上，洛夫伦刚在What‘s APP上转发了一条他为女性权益发声的新闻，“勇敢的斗士”，洛夫伦评论道。

世界是一个整体，却又因为种种原因分割成了许多小世界，在身处在不同的小世界里看彼此，常犹如隔雾看花，不得真切。萨拉赫看过了一个又一个的世界，见过了不少与他所长大的小世界相同的、或者不同的事情，他试图用过自己的力量去影响、改变一些事情，改变一个世界很难，但他确乎做到了不少事情，在埃及国内，也在利物浦，一些原本植根的观念悄然改变着。

即使看起来只是沧海一粟，或是杯水车薪，但很多事情，只要有一丝一毫的改变，也是有意义的。

他在世界杯为洛夫伦的国家队创造历史而赞叹，也为克罗地亚最终输给了青春风暴的法国天才少年而惋惜遗憾。他不排斥洛夫伦的亲密接触，甚至有些时候是完全刻意的亲密接触，他喜欢在更衣室里和洛夫伦待在一起，他们算得上“知心朋友”那一类熟悉彼此，在洛夫伦世界杯后伤病反复之时，他也在想念洛夫伦。

他总对自己说这就是“亲如兄弟”，足球本来就是个集体项目，“亲如兄弟”总是很普通与普遍的，但他总是知道这个词也不过是拿来搪塞自己一下罢了。

他感谢洛夫伦没有把他逼到需要拿这个词去搪塞对方的地步，他知道自己并不愿意这样做，洛夫伦不说，他也乐得拿这个词来粉饰太平。

在他的舒适区里，他也想过，两种感情的界限究竟在哪里？性是显而易见地被排除的第一个选项，发生过关系什么都不意味着，柏拉图也是一种选择。想要在一起也可以被排除，如果他与洛夫伦现在这种、不管是什么定义的“感情”没有淡下来，那么他们或许能这样度过一生而没有什么分别，如果这份感情不存在了，空用一纸婚约维系的关系也毫无意义。

这看起来就是一种悖论，但萨拉赫并不是放任自己一天到晚纠结这种哲学问题的人，想不通就放着，直到对那不勒斯赛后，洛夫伦在更衣室亲了他。

是的，他有一百种理由把洛夫伦亲了他这件事归于肾上腺素、归于劫后余生、归于一时冲动。但是，他同样心如明镜的一点是，他不排斥这件事，洛夫伦亲了他或者反过来，也不需要有任何理由去解释这个行为。

这或许就是两种感情的界限，当你不排斥用世俗的标签贴在这份感情之上时。可是这份感情可见于世俗吗？

圣诞节前的更衣室范戴克和阿利松意外出柜，萨拉赫对此除了祝福没有什么看法，而后便是洛夫伦提出了那个圣诞邀约。

他不过这个节日是一方面，但也在其次，萨拉赫太了解洛夫伦了，想都不用想就知道他这个邀约是怎么被刺激的，以及他究竟在想什么。一直以来两人之间微妙的平衡可能被打破，而他知道自己虽然能明白，却没有做好准备。

而或许他这一生都无法做好准备。

拒绝了洛夫伦后的萨拉赫一个人躺在家里看各路电视剧的圣诞特别篇，洛夫伦发了一张和他的狗的合影，一个念头突兀地闯进他的心里，他把一段相互的暗恋当做友情安慰自己，是否是对对方的不公平？

* * *

转过年来发生了许多事，有好的，有不那么好的，也有说不上好与不好的，比如他们的前助教布瓦奇回了一趟梅尔伍德，走完了一套流程后正式地解除了与利物浦的合同。俱乐部没有正式向公众公布细节，但官网上悄然将第一助理教练的名字换成了林德斯。

克洛普礼节性地与他打了招呼寒暄了几句，大约过了今天，一些剪不断理还乱的事也做了最终的了结。在布瓦奇的事务结束后，亨德森和米尔纳代表整个俱乐部表达了对他过往的贡献的感谢。理念之争或是其他，再难有定论，然而经此以往，那个从美因茨直至利物浦的场景，站在激情的主帅身后沉默却令人心安的助教，也不会再有了。

行路至此，终有一别。

拉拉纳在等亨德森回来，洛夫伦在他身边。他们中有将近三分之一是完整经历过克洛普的近四年利物浦生涯的，其中就包括拉拉纳和洛夫伦两个人，克洛普与布瓦奇的关系从更衣室不为人知的私下八卦到渐渐拿到台面上的调侃和默认，但最终如何走到了今天这步，大家却是不甚了解。

“我真没想到会走到今天这样，”洛夫伦还是说出了心中的困惑，“你知道的，从美因茨开始，到现在这里，这是太长一段路了，怎么会就这样分道扬镳呢？”

“相爱是一件事，携手白头又是另一件，动心容易相守难，任谁都逃不过这点。”

“你知道上一个跟我这么说的人是谁吗？”洛夫伦问，但没有让拉拉纳回答，“Hendo。”

“我猜他大概又说了那个彩虹还是明灯？”

“一点都不错。”

“就知道Hendo就会这两个词，”拉拉纳轻笑出声，“接下来他怎么说的？”

“他说我需要一点时间好好想一想。”拉拉纳不置可否，洛夫伦便接着陈述自己的想法，“他说的时候赛季才刚开始没多久，而现在半个赛季都快要过去了。”

“那你想的怎么样了？”

洛夫伦犹豫了一下，但又像下定了决心似的，“我爱他。我知道有些事情很难，但我确信我爱他，并且想同他在一起。”

“但是你根本没有准备好和他在一起，”洛夫伦想反驳被拉拉纳用手势制止了，拉拉纳接着说，“你一直想用各种方式证明他对你的爱是有回应的，这在你心里与你想跟他在训练中的对抗游戏赢过他没有什么本质上的区别。我知道你总想赢，Dej，但爱不是一场竞赛，不会像赛跑那样你跟在一个冲刺的人身后速度也会加快，他更像是缩在壳里的蜗牛，你越戳越往里面缩着不出来。”

“但是，”洛夫伦被拉拉纳的理论说服了一点，却还有些困惑，“如果我能得到积极的回应，他为什么会一直往里缩——你的意思是他毕竟是在那样的环境里长大的，有所顾虑才不能表达？”

“那么你考虑过这些吗？”拉拉纳看着他的眼睛，“虽然很多人并不选择出柜，但对于少数做出这个勇敢的决定的人，公众和俱乐部大多数会表达祝福，但对于Mo，甚至对于你，哪怕只是被哪个八卦小报拍到了，要面临的也是完全不同的情景。

“哪怕不算这一点，当日后职业生涯和两人的家庭关系有冲突的时候，像boss这样矛盾无法调和的时候，当你就是简简单单地不想理他的时候，当你内心问自己这个本就不易的选择是否真的是对的的时候，你还能像今天一样坚定吗？

“Hendo之前那个比喻，天上的彩虹看着固然好，但他能否成为你的明灯，最终还是要看究竟有多少勇气与决心。爱能不能胜过一切，每个人都有自己的权衡。”

洛夫伦沉默了，爱究竟有多重要，这是一个太沉重的话题了，陷入恋爱中的人常有失恋时候觉得世界黯然无光，却很少有人想过在一切顺利的时候，爱是否就是你的全世界。

拉拉纳望了望天空，冬日的利物浦寒风凛冽，“其实事情也没有复杂，”洛夫伦还在他身旁沉思，拉拉纳补充，“这世界上的大部分决定作出的时候都没有想的多么明确和缜密，有时候你需要什么外力给你一些信心，或者希望。”

“就像你最终还是选择了Hendo？”

“没错，”拉拉纳突然笑了，“那是个让人记忆犹新的欧战之夜。”

* * *

洛夫伦放慢了脚步，不再三天两头把训练以外的休息时间用来探究萨拉赫的底线在哪里，一月末到二月利物浦进入了疲软期，萨拉赫对着近在咫尺的利物浦50球记录难求突破，他的挣扎也许就是同样在这段时期挣扎的利物浦的缩影。

平莱斯特城、平西汉姆、平曼联、平埃弗顿，利物浦拱手让出了十二月一波连胜拿到手的联赛争冠主动权，联赛杯和足总杯双双首轮告负，好消息是尽管带着安菲尔德的0-0进入了与拜仁的次回合，尽管利物浦本赛季的客场战绩全败，在安联球场，马内梅开二度，尘埃落定，利物浦将在下轮再次面对波尔图。

赛季积累的疲惫，球荒，渐渐渺茫的联赛冠军希望，利物浦的圣诞冠军魔咒，所有的一切在这个春天压在利物浦所有人的心上，萨拉赫渐渐沉默寡言，连带着陪着他沉默的洛夫伦一起，这些情情爱爱的心思，也一股脑地抛在脑后。这阴沉的气氛积攒着，积攒着，最终在圣玛丽球场的开场落后时达到了顶峰。

于是凯塔迎来了英超处子球，萨拉赫心魔终破，位置前提的亨德森传射破荒。欧冠对阵波尔图，一年前的情人节，远征巨龙球场的球迷们听到了街上的歌谣，之后有了《Allez，Allez，Allez》的诞生，这一次伴着这首已是最流行的欧战歌曲，两回合六球，利物浦连续两年闯入欧冠半决赛。联赛艰难，但是利物浦似乎正在打破一个接一个的心魔，争冠赛季对阵切尔西的一页以亨德森清算六年前的未竟之事和萨拉赫的神仙球翻过了篇，英超已至最后两轮，冠军仍有希望，欧冠挟六球之势气势正盛。

直到五月，在诺坎普的当头棒喝。

从巴塞罗那回来，气氛有些奇怪，任谁在3球落后的时候都会紧张和沮丧，或许现在最奇怪的是，即使他们不明说，但是也许翻盘的信念就在每一个人心里存在着，而在此之前，他们需要战胜老朋友贝尼特斯的纽卡斯尔。

而这场比赛大约是“祸不单行”的现场解释，两度领先两度被扳平，更令人揪心的，是萨拉赫在和门将的拼抢中脑震荡，短暂地失去意识。在场球员和利物浦球迷一起心揪紧了，看着萨拉赫被担架抬了下去，这场比赛的结果在萨拉赫的伤情面前不值一提，而在检查结果出来之前我们只能祈求一个好结果。

终局难言悲喜，好的一方面是奥里吉再次扮演了绝杀救主的形象，37轮英超过后，争冠的悬念还将留到最后一轮。而另一边，萨拉赫的脑震荡程度很轻，但出于对职业球员的保护，基本可以确定在当地时间周二的欧冠半决赛次回合他不会上场，利物浦的三叉戟只剩马内一人支撑。

那天萨拉赫坐在看台上，穿着一件黑色的T恤，上面显眼地写着，“永不放弃”。

然后，就是那个再疯狂不过的夜晚，那场比赛发生了。

346天，A promise is a promise，在安菲尔德山呼海啸地欢庆浪潮中，利物浦率先进入欧冠决赛。

* * *

对利物浦的众多情侣，一场载入史册的大逆转大约是一种标配经历，杰拉德与阿隆索有伊斯坦布尔之夜与定情一吻，亨德森与拉拉纳历经对多特蒙德的奇迹翻盘领悟了彼此的心意，而这场安菲尔德最伟大的逆转也让洛夫伦想明白了很多的事。英超的安排没有给他们很多的休息时间，周末联赛第38轮，安菲尔德现场充满着焦虑，在利物浦进球后不久，南海岸传来了布莱顿先进球的消息后，这焦虑的氛围尤甚一切，而后来人群渐渐安静下来，最终系着浅蓝色彩带的英超奖杯在南海岸举起，这场堪称最伟大的联赛冠军之争落下了帷幕。

英超结束后克洛普给他们放了个假，这次倒是萨拉赫主动找他一起度假，两人没有特意做什么事，一是尊重萨拉赫的习俗，二是到底要到了赛季最关键的一场比赛，一切还是得小心谨慎为上。两人找了个不同于利物浦的、阳光灿烂的地方度过了几天二人世界，晒晒太阳，放空自己。

“有时候我觉得，”萨拉赫趴在躺椅上，像是为某件事情困惑而百思不解的孩子，“人总是贪心不足，想要的越来越多。”

“那得看想要什么，”洛夫伦闭目养神，“冠军得了一种就想要另一种，挣钱多多益善，有些是好的，有些大概无可厚非，只不过条件允不允许罢了。”

“那如果是喜欢一个人想要的更多呢？”

洛夫伦睁开了眼睛。

“也就是说你有一个喜欢的人？”话语脱口而出后洛夫伦便感觉，这可能是自己第一反应里最差的一种了。

“只是做个假设。”

洛夫伦一时拿不定主意是该顺着说下去还是止于此，两人便沉默了片刻，直到洛夫伦开了口，“你知道的，无论发生什么，我希望你能够快乐，而不是背上包袱。”

欲盖弥彰一般地，他又补充了一句，“不管是足球，还是其他的。”

“但我就不一样了，”翻了个身坐起来的萨拉赫仿佛又恢复了成日和他打闹从来不严肃的Mo，“我全都要。”

“你这个时候不该说我也希望你健康快乐之类的吗？”

“反正我又没打算问题训练到底是几点来着。”萨拉赫说的是新年的事，萨拉赫发消息给洛夫伦祝他新年快乐，洛夫伦“感动”地回了一堆新年快乐保持健康之类的祝愿，然后萨拉赫回道，“你也是，以及，我忘了我们是几点训练了?三点半吗？这是我发新年快乐的原因。”

“你竟然还记得。”

“你都发了ins宣扬地所有人都知道了！还有我们训练的时间！互联网的记忆是永恒的！”

度假回来后利物浦前往西班牙马贝拉集训，提前适应西班牙温暖明媚的气候，乘车前往马贝拉训练场地的路上，马内一边拍照发Instagram，一边把他发的内容拿来调戏大家，“我好想念利物浦的天气啊，我现在明白你是怎么能在那儿长到这么大了，Trent。”

英格兰人们正在后面聊天，莫名被提到的阿诺德茫然地抬头。

“哦没事儿了，”马内示意阿诺德接着聊他的，“对了boss说你和Robbo跟他去开赛前发布会。”

倒是罗伯逊反应快，“这还有差不多俩礼拜呢，boss哪有这么早决定，我看是你和Mo一起去吧。”

“我可以拒绝听Mo在等着去的时候碎碎念Dej又怎么惹他了吗？”

在其他人起哄的笑声里，洛夫伦摊了摊手，一脸“我太难了”的表情，萨拉赫抱着水瓶，开心地和大家一起笑起来。

* * *

五月底六月初的马德里充满着红色、白色、英国人，万达大都会球场已经为她所承办的第一届欧冠决赛做好了准备。在球队前往大都会球场踩场前，大巴卡在路上等了一个多小时，越到关键比赛前，每个人的都变得越发敏感起来，一点风吹草动也想算算到底是什么征兆。空气中同样酝酿着这样敏感的情绪，与一年前的基辅不同，这一次，利物浦带着史上最高分亚军的遗憾，携主场逆转的气势进入决赛，面对同联赛再熟悉不过、但也是第一次进入欧冠决赛的对手，在各种预测中，利物浦都是被认为更有优势的一方。

而决赛的进程确实出乎意料，上半场利物浦开球后双方在中场争抢，范戴克头球点给维纳尔杜姆，维纳尔杜姆拨给亨德森，亨德森长传直接找到了远端无人盯防的马内，马内接球停球转身时已到了禁区内，回防的西索科伸手示意队友自己来防守，却忘了身在禁区里这是个极度危险的动作——马内看准机会将球踢到西索科的手臂上，26秒，利物浦获得点球。

米尔纳不在场上，此时站在点球点前的，是萨拉赫。

371天的时光汇聚成了一条线，从基辅的那端延伸向了这端的马德里，基辅之夜的泪水，决赛开场的压力，开场领先的希望，各种情绪聚集在了一起，聚集在此时主罚这个点球的萨拉赫身上。

在替补席上的球员与工作人员、在现场的球迷、在全球的直播之前的观众们抓紧了可以抓紧的物体，或者合掌祈祷，这仿佛不是一个点球而是一场命运的判决。主裁哨响，萨拉赫以自己的习惯，转了个弯助跑，起脚——

球大力抽向中路，0-1。

萨拉赫跑向底线滑跪庆祝，马内跪地仰天长啸庆祝，一年前在基辅，马内在扳平比分后像萨拉赫一样展开双臂奔跑庆祝，那与他和菲尔米诺的各种庆祝动作版权之争都不同，在萨拉赫伤退后，利物浦全队为他而战。在基辅之夜后那个悲伤的假设萦绕在所有人心头，如果那位攻城拔寨的法老能够踢满全场，结局是否会有所不同。但不会再有验证这个猜想的机会了，然而现在还有马德里，零封，就将成为欧洲冠军。

马德里的六月称得上炎热，除了高温，三周没有比赛让双方都很难调动起自己，这在前几天刚结束的欧联杯决赛中已经表现得很明显了，欧冠也不会例外，即使利物浦仍然处于领先，这仍然不是一场容易的战争。

只是这一次，场边的克洛普与一年前的激情庆祝不同，在马德里的高温中始终保持着冷静和镇定，与利物浦全队一样。联赛杯的亚军，基辅的眼泪，一分之差的英超遗憾，足够一支队伍成熟起来。

随后的比赛利物浦更多地让出了球权，渐渐找到状态的热刺制造出了几度有威胁的进攻，但比分仍然未曾改变。1-0的领先除了“危险”没有更好的词汇可以描述，时间一点一点过去，直到85分钟，罗伯逊带球推进，起球传中被丹尼·罗斯解围出底线。

现场的利物浦球迷唱着“Liverpool we love you”的歌声为自己的球队助威，米尔纳开出角球，禁区里被热刺球员解围，范戴克抢下第二点的射门被封堵后立刻接着争抢，迫使维尔通亨没有控制到落点，球被马蒂普拿到后顺势推给无人盯防的奥里吉，奥里吉拿球转身起脚打远角。

0-2，乾坤已定。

第六冠。

回程的飞机上萨拉赫坐在洛夫伦旁边，抱着欧冠奖杯，奖杯上红色的彩带奇异地造成了一种包礼物的彩带的位置感。“你看起来就像我的欧冠冠军礼物一样。”

萨拉赫躲在奖杯下面大笑，洛夫伦顺手打开手机给两人自拍了一张，萨拉赫安静地等他拍完放下手机，才在奖杯下面挥拳抗议，“那我的欧冠冠军礼物呢？”

“没有，谁让你不肯把奖杯给我。”萨拉赫又伸出手把奖杯搂紧了一点，直到官方摄影师来拿奖杯递给下一组拍照，萨拉赫才恋恋不舍地把奖杯还回去。

“其实我觉得，”躺在座椅上的萨拉赫突然感慨，“我真的很幸运。”

“我们都是幸运的人，不是吗？”洛夫伦最近想通了很多事情，却没法开口，“在欧洲联赛踢球的职业球员千千万万，但是不是所有人都能拿到这个奖杯，我们已经足够幸运了。”

“也不是所有人都能一起拿到奖杯。”萨拉赫加了一个状语限定。

“没错。”

飞机还在平稳地飞行着，再过不长时间他们就将回到利物浦，那里有翘首等待迎接英雄凯旋的亲人们。但其实，萨拉赫与洛夫伦都知道，他们最想分享喜悦与荣耀的人就在自己身旁，那是虽不曾说出口却始终存在着的依恋，在对方的身旁从不会感到无趣或者想要逃离，喜悦亦或失落，这个人始终是那个会和自己共同承担的人。

爱情的意义不会因为能不能在一起而改变，她写在两个相伴彼此的人的笑颜之中，也会写在山河湖海，世间万物。这世上有数十亿人，不是所有人都能从事自己喜爱的职业，不是所有人都能遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，两者再找个交集就更是难上加难。他们度过了一个伟大的赛季，一起赢得了最高的荣誉，将自己的名字写进了俱乐部的历史，从今后俱乐部每个美丽的故事里，都有2019年的马德里与第六个欧冠，将有一年的，由他们写下的记忆。

而这，已经足够幸运，也足够了。

* * *

当地时间2019年6月1日，马德里万达大都会球场，托特纳姆热刺0-2利物浦，在连续两年闯入欧冠决赛后，利物浦获得了2018-19赛季欧洲冠军联赛冠军。

**Author's Note:**

> *哼花的难忘的欧战之夜指欧联翻盘多特，因为怎么写都觉得一提霹雳无敌帅炸天洛老板太白学了所以没有写得很清楚，把这件事用作哼花节点事件是我自己私设，具体等我写到哼花再说吧  
*momo的为女性发声那些，实际时间线在19年3、4月往后了，这里剧情需要提早到年前  
*inside Madrid里算两年决赛是371天，也有算370天的（cr微博@利物浦中文资讯），我没自己算过就以官方为准了


End file.
